The Legend of Creeper's Exodus
by Zeroaki
Summary: Will Zeroyasha be able to find the mystery of the disappearance of creepers? Rated T for language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hello, readers!**

**Zeroaki here! I'm delighted you decided to read this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!**

**Zeroyasha: Yeah! I'm ready for combat! I'm armed with my heavy riot shield and assault rifle!**

**Zeroaki: Heh. Guess that's a good thing, as those ARE your main weapons!**

**Zeroyasha: Yeah... Anyways, let's start this fanfiction quickly! I don't want to wait for the action!**

**Zeroaki: Good. Now, this fanfiction does NOT accept OC's, so sorry! Only characters designed by me, Zeroaki!**

**Zeroyasha: Awww... I won't get any friends who were created by other writers...**

**Zeroaki: Sorry, bro. I just want to keep this simple. So, let's begin!**

**[A/N OVER]**

**_Zeroyasha's POV_**

"Guurrraaaggghhh... What happened?", I gasped, to my apprentice, who was beside me.

"Aggggghhh... I have no idea... It's like a million creepers exploded at once... Atleast we're fine.", said Malaki, my apprentice.

At the moment, I was wearing a purple trench coat, not zipped, with a black tank-top. I checked my hair to make sure it was fine, and it still kept it's original purple color, and was still spiked. Good. Finally, I checked my pants and shoes. Fortunately, my pants weren't missing, as that would be embarrassing. However, my shoes were torn up and charred. Those couldn't be saved, so I tossed them away. Atleast my riot shield and assault rifle were still fastened on my back.

"Gah... My shoes. Goddammit. Why'd they have to end up in this condition? It's the desert. This was a horrible time for them to be destroyed. Now I have to walk barefoot through the blistering sand, and get blisters and start bleeding. Pah. Atleast I've been taught how to endure this situation.", I said, while gasping for air.

"Sir, we're in luck. I found a full pack of burn-gel. Atleast we don't have to endure sunburns and blisters!", whispered Malaki, to avoid being heard by the refugees who were camping nearby, on the land above the trench we were laying in.

"Whew. Close call. Now we can get back to base camp and not have to lay in the hospital beds, anesthetized, while the surgeons are busy liquefying our blisters and cooling our sunburns. I should recommend you for a promotion to Corporal, Private Malaki.", I whispered to my apprentice, while grabbing the box of burn-gel and taking out two packets, and coating both my feet with the black gel. Then, Malaki grabbed two more packets and did the same.

"Thanks, sir. I'll take the promotion with honor, if I get it.", Malaki whispered to me.

"Ah, look, the refugees are breaking camp. Let's get a move on! Maybe we can make it to base camp without being cornered by zombies and skeletons!", I said, while looking barely above the trench.

"Whew, that was a close call. Atleast our hide-and-silent training paid off!", Malaki whispered.

"Yeah. Now, let's go! Hurry! We don't want to be cornered by monsters at this time of night!", I said, while standing.


	2. Cornered

**[A/N] Hello again!**

**Welcome back! So, did you enjoy the first chapter? That was just to test how it would look. This is the first real chapter.**

**Zeroyasha: Whew. That was a close escape. I wonder how things'll be from now on.**

**Zeroaki: Ohhhh,,, much more difficult. Zeroyasha, that was only the beginning... Literally!**

**Zeroyasha: *groan* Hell no... I'm not used to desert combat.**

**Zeroaki: Too bad, bro. Should've trained more.**

**Zeroyasha: Eh... Good point. Now, let's start!**

**[A/N OVER]**

_Zeroyasha's POV_

We ran. Fast. We didn't stop. Not even for a tiny break.

"Whew, this is gonna be tiring! How long do we have to run?", asked Malaki, while still running.

"Dunno, this location is... (looks at GPS) ...2 miles away from base camp! C'mon, this'll be quick!", I said, also running.

"Hey, sir, look in the distance! Are those... Oh no... ZOMBIES!", cried Malaki.

"Oh no... Goddammit. We're surrounded! Guess it's time to whip out our weapons!", I said, while unstrapping my riot shield and loading my assault rifle.

"Aye, sir. I agree. Let's do this!", yelled Malaki, while unstrapping his diamond sword.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHH! NOW I'LL SHOW YOU... RRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", I yelled, while firing my assault rifle and hiding behind my riot shield.

"Now, let's do this! HHHHIIIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Malaki yelled, while rushing to a zombie, slicing it's head off, then taking his bow out.

"Malaki, what the hell are you doing? Why a bow? You don't even have any arrows!", I said to Malaki, while still firing at the zombies.

"Heh, that's the point, sir. Watch this!", said Malaki, while putting his sword in the bow, instead of an arrow.

"Whoa. Holy reproducing excrements! That's impressive!", I gasped in exasperation, while ducking behind my riot shield to avoid some arrows fired by skeletons.

"Skeletons now, eh? Let's do this! Hyyyaaaahhhhh!", yelled Malaki, while firing his sword out of the bow.

"Hey, Malaki, look! The monsters are retreating! Let's advance to base camp!", I yelled, while strapping my riot shield and assault rifle to my back.

"Actually, look over there. It's a freaking huge zombie. Wait-A HUGE ZOMBIE? Holy reproducing excrements.", stammered Malaki.

"Wait a second. Is that... The zombie lord? Let's do this. Prepare for battle!, I yelled, unstrapping my riot shield and assault rifle again.

"Gah... This is getting old", groaned Malaki, while unsheathing his diamond sword.


	3. The Zombie Lord

**[A/N] Time for the first boss to make his debut!**

**Zeroyasha: *groan***

**Zeroaki: Yeah, so... I've been on hiatus for quite awhile. I think I'll be active again quite soon. Maybe in... 2 weeks?**

**Zeroyasha: I think I've gotten older since the hiatus...**

**Zeroaki: Nah, it's just a little problem... with... ummm... Time Streams and such?**

**Zeroyasha: How do you know? **

**Zeroaki: Doctor Who reference ^.^ Also, your girlfriend will make her debut in the next chapter.**

**Zeroyasha: *blushes* Uhhh... B-but-**

**Zeroaki: No buts.**

**Zeroyasha: NOOOOOOOOOO-**

**[A/N OVER]**

_ZEROYASHA'S POV_

I fired at the Zombie Lord with a full round of Piercing Explosives. Nothing.

"Gah, nothing works! I even tried my acid bombs!", said Malaki.

"Well, I have a plan! A good plan, an excellent plan, an UNBEATABLE plan!", I said.

"Well, what is it?", said Malaki.

"Ummm... I lied", I said.

"Dammit, you're gonna get us killed!", yelled Malaki.

"Wait a second, I think I see his weak spot!", I said.

"Where? Tell me you're not lying!", said Malaki.

"I'm not lying! Look at his monocle! It's glowing!", I said.

Malaki stabbed the Zombie Lord's legs to distract him.

"Oh, no. Oh, Oh, no! He has orbital zombie satellites!", I yelled, while avoiding a laser blast from an orbital satellite.

"Zeroyasha, sir! Fire at his monocle to distract him! It opened!"

"Aye! Setting up the Federation's Clastic Minigun!", I yelled, while setting up the deadly rocket minigun.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR! YOUR ROCKETS CANNOT TOUCH ME!", roared the Zombie Lord.

"FIRING IN MARK III MODE! GET BACK, MALAKI!", I yelled, while starting the minigun's countdown.

"If I die, Karinov, please know that I will always love you", I thought, while seeing my life flash before my eyes.

"5...4...3...2...", said the minigun's counter.

"GET BACKKKKKKKK!", I yelled.

We ducked for cover.

"FOR THE FEDERATION AND THE DESTRUCTION OF THE IMPERIAL MOBS!", we both yelled.

"1... FIRING", stated the countdown.

**[A/N] Yay cliffy ^.^ Now, let's see what happens to Zeroyasha and Malaki when we come back.**

**Zeroyasha: Phew. Never thought I'd make it.**

**Zeroaki: HEYYYY, ZEROYASHA BOI!**

**Zeroyasha: Hey...?**

**Zeroaki: You survived! I can't believe it!**

**[A/N OVER]**


End file.
